I'm not gay !
by KellyYeoh
Summary: When Mikan thinks that Natsume is gay she tends to help him out but little does she know, Natsume isnt gay. at all. I suck at summaries, please R&R .


**Disclaimer** : _i do not own Gakuen Alice._

**Summary** : _Mikan thinks Natsume is gay but Natsume isnt. What will happen when Mikan realise that she have mistaken Natsume for a gay? Will their relationship as friends change forever ?_

* * *

Natsume was sitting on the park bench with Ruka petting his rabbit. They were laughing and talking bout stuff. Some passerby would have thought that they are best friends and some would think that they're gay. What those two dont know was that Mikan was spying on the both of them behind a bush .

"Are those two gay? Natsume never laughs infront of anyone before nor like any girl or even date them. And he often hangs out with Ruka. And Ruka does look like a girl -gasps- They're gay!"

Mikan said her last few words too loud that made Natsume and Ruka heard her which causes the both of them to walk away thinking fangirls are spying on them .

"Ooo i should have known it from the start. Where are they? Where are they? They're gone ."

* * *

**MIKAN's ROOM**

"Hmm, it must be hard for Natsume to confess his feelings to Ruka cause they dont hold hands or do anything special. Yet. I must teach Natsume to be a man! Teach him how to court good'ol Ruka and such."

And thus, Mikan goes out searching for Natsume.

"No luck. Better go to the his favourite spot, Sakura tree ."

So she runs to the Sakura tree only to find him sleeping.

"Natsume ?" Mikan whisper to see if he's awake .

"What do you want polka ?"

"Aww, dont be cranky Natsume, just because you saw me instead of Ruka ."

"What are you saying, polka ?"

"Dont deny it Natsume, i can see it in your eyes. i see you and Ruka together all the time. I dont see why you cant confess to her, i mean him. And stop calling me polka !"

"I'm not gay ."

"No one's saying you're gay, it's just that you have a different feeling towards man than you do with woman ."

"Go away ."

"Want me to do your hair ?"

"No ."

"Why not? I'll even do your nails for you ."

"No ."

"Let's play dress-up ."

"If you're not going away, i'm going ." Natsume was about to walk away when Mikan suddenly pulls his hands .

"Come on Natsume. Let's go to my room and we'll do your hair, nails and make-up ."

Upon hearing '..go to my room....' Natsume's face turn into a tomato . Who would have thought that the NATSUME HYUUGA would blush .(A/N : i'm sorry sam for the OOCness . i'll make it up to you .)

**

* * *

**

**MIKAN's ROOM**

"Just a little bit of blush here and there and we are done ." said Mikan with a satisfying look .

"Now all we have to do is pick out an outfit for you ." Mikan said while trashing her closet .

"I'll never understand why i didnt lit your hair on fire ." Natsume said in a stern look .

"That's because we girls must stand up for each other you know? And because my alice can block your alice. Now for the important tips when you're out with Ruka. I see you always laugh when your with him ..." Natsume interupted her before she can finish her sentence .

"You spied on us ?!"

"Shhh, dont interupt. Now where was I? Ouh yea, number one. When you laugh, dont laugh dorkily. And never snort. Guys think that it's nerdy and plus, you sound like a pig. number two. Eat a mint because you'll never know if he might just kiss you any second." Mikan shoved mints into Natsume's mouth and made him swallow it all .

"What the hell ?!"

"number three. When you're about to kiss him, shorten the distance you both have and look him straight in the eye."

Mikan was getting closer to Natsume's face, demonstrating. But that caused Natsume a hard time to hide his blush .

"You do 80% and wait for him to do the 10%. If he doesnt do it means that he's just not that into you but if he does, means he feels the same way you do then you finish it off with a 10%."

Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips to shut her up .

"I never knew you'll improve that m-"

Natsume plant another to shut her up .

"I dont like guys and i have interest in girls. Happy ?"

Natsume walk out from Mikan's room leaving a confused Mikan behind .

"Did Natsume just ... Nahh, he couldnt. But just incase .." Mikan was gonna bite herself to wake herself up when suddenly she heard Natsume screaming outside from her door .

"Give me back those pictures, Imai ." Natsume screamed .

"No luck using your alice because this baby right here is alice proof ." Hotaru said while running away with her duck mobile .

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated ^-^

credits to **i love thunder** for giving me ideas when i read her fics and **hil2378** for helping me on this fic .


End file.
